Transposed Quintessences
by OCfan11
Summary: It is an old game, played three times and won once by each player. Exciting and newer games came, but somehow this one was pulled out from the layers of dust. A tie breaker is challenged, all players changing rules and teaming up to win. Three leaders, one girl, and a game board possibilities. - Becomes AU
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The game is spread out over the table like a chess board. Instead of squares, there are trees, oceans and a few other types of biomes. Instead of pieces, there are people running around enjoying themselves. Above this board game, two ladies - a person would say they were too old for games like these - sit around the yellowed part of the map. This yellow area is supposed to be made to look covered in sand. Both grin at each other as one piece, the little prince, trains out in the yard.

"Best thing we've done." The lady with long red hair leans back in her chair and stretches out her arms. "Nayru isn't going to win this time. It's you or me."

The lady with the short green hair makes a tsk noise at the other player, "Now Din, let's not go jumping to conclusions."

"Why not, Farore?" The red hair lady, Din, gives a bright smile as her chosen pawn cuts down another fighting dummy. "In a few moments, there will be nothing she can do."

The two glance over to the forest area of the board where, very soon, a woman will be running up with her child. This child would be Farore's central pawn.

On the game board, all it is is a blink. For the players, it is a shift that causes copious amounts of swearing from Din and a scream of rage from Farore.

"What is it, dearest sisters?" A woman with long blue hair walks in through the door from one of the four sides of the room. "What could possibly bring you to use such loud and foul language?"

"Nayru!" Din screeches and lunges at the blue lady. "How could you? The game was set! Nothing could be changed."

Farore holds the redhead back. She speaks to Nayru next, "The rules were set a few moments ago when your pawn was born. We should disqualify you for that."

"I postponed her birth," Nayru states, flaunting over to an empty chair by the desert. A sly look is sent to her redhead sister, knowing that another postponed birth had already happened pre-game. "She is my pawn after all."

"But you can't change anything." The two players calm down and sit across from the third player. Din continues, "It is against the rules."

"Only once the game starts and if you two haven't changed anything," the goddess of wisdom and third player, Nayru, states. "But both of you changed something. That gives me free reign to change one major factor. So I added one to give us all a fair chance."

"Why?"Farore asks before Din can.

"Because this way we could actually play the game fairly."

The two across the table smirk, "Because we all play fairly."

"Let the game begin?" Nayru asks. All three turn to forest where a mother runs with a child in her arms to the Great Deku Tree.

"Let the game begin," Din and Farore agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Some Things Make No Sense

_Warning: The following story contains violence, coarse language, magic, and OCs. It is rated T for a reason. _

This chapter does contain a large amount of asterisked swearing. It is not planned to be this coarse in later chapters, but if it offends anyone I do apologize.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

**Some Things Make No Sense**

Ivory knows of the Legend of Zelda. It was one of the games she grew up with, after all. Her older brother was a Nintendo fan - until first person shooters became his pride and joy - so she knows the gist of the storylines to the more well-known games; Metroid Fusion being one of her favourites. She also has great memories of playing Kirby and the Amazing Mirror with her brother beating up his games' villains on their TV. But those are the only things to stick in her mind after all these years, heroes and villains. To Ivory, Legend of Zelda has a hero and villain. Link is the hero and anyone opposing him is the villain.

Her brother, though, became obsessed with Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for a few months, one of the many obsessions to follow. When he was twelve, her ten, he played the game for hours on end. Ivory would watch him play it, some days begging for a turn. When they were kicked outside, they would have adventures around the neighborhood, riding their bicycles as if it were horses from Lon Lon Ranch. Swimming during the warmer months and they pretended they were Sea Zoras, peaceful blue humanoids with fish traits. Eventually, this fixation faded into a new one and the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time was pushed to the backs of the sibling's minds.

Almost ten years later, though, Ivory remembers those times at her friend's game night…

"I just don't think Zelda is Sheik," Ferisha insists, two fingers moving wildly around the Game Cube Controller in her hands.

"But how could they not?" Tristan argues from his spot on the couch. His foot slowly inches towards the absorbed girl on the ground.

"Some kind of hocus pocus?" Georgia asks from the couch, watching the foot with interest.

"No," June sighs from her position on the flip chair. Her hands clasp together and blue eyes start watering. "It is the Goddesses will that Zelda transform between female and male. Truly, the Golden Goddesses are all powerful and majestic beings."

"_Right_," Ferisha drawls. "I'm sure three lazy a** b- What the f*** Tristan! You made me lose half my hearts!"

Tristan snorts and returns his foot before she can grab it. "That's what you get for not doing what I said and grabbing the fairy."

"Children," Ivory layers on a sugary tone to her words. She plops down beside June's chair, grabbing a handful of her freshly made popcorn before passing it around. "There is no need for such language."

"F*** that," Ferisha says, grabbing a couple pieces of popcorn before focusing back on the television. "And don't group me with them, I'm the oldest."

"And our w'ittle Iv-wy is going to be twenty-one s-woon," Georgia mocks, head locking the youngest girl. "We can't let her virgin ears hear suck naughty language."

"Shove off, Georgie," Ivory smirks, knocking her friend away. "What did we just learn about in Human Anatomy before break?"

Georgia pales and sits back down, the others bugging the two about what they learned. All conversation is interrupted when Ferisha swears again and tells them to be quiet in a not-so-nice way. Ivory watches with a smirk as her friend fails against a large, rock-like creature called King Dodongo. Finally, the orange hair girl pauses the game and turns to the dirty blonde.

"You defeat him," Ferisha demands, shifting from her spot on the ground.

"Where's the 'please'?" Ivory asks, but shuffles up anyways. She picks up the remote with both hands and continues the game. Everyone watches in awe as Ivory controls a small blond boy into throwing a bomb into the massive creature's mouth. From there, she has the boy swipe his sword at the large, stunned creature.

"How are you so good?" wonders June in her light, breezy tone.

"I remember my brother playing this," Ivory replies. "He used to play it a lot when we were young." _And the let's plays from last night help..._

"You must have one good memory," Tristan snorts. "I sure as h*** wouldn't have remembered any videogame controls from childhood. And here we thought we'd found something you aren't good at."

"I'm not good at a lot of things," Ivory replies sarcastically, beating the creature for the first time in years. Handing back the controller, she turns and faces him, listing off things she fails at, "Sports, writing, cooking anything without a microwave, -"

"I get it," Tristan sighs, knocking her into a swearing Ferisha with his foot. "But you're still planning to become a doctor and you are great with video games. You're, like, the perfect amount of opposites combined."

"If I was a man," June sighs and plays up her puppy dog look, "I'd ask you to have my children."

"You wouldn't be the first," Georgia giggles and rests both her arms on the just-regained-balance Ivory's back. "Remember pick-his-nose guy from class?"

"Oh," Ferisha waves off that question, "he's in my Beginner's Physics class. He asks everyone with a higher IQ than him to have his babies."

"So," Georgia draws out the word, "not you?"

"Why you-" Orange and blonde hair flash as the two wrestle on the ground. Tristan sneaks by and scoops up the remotes from the ground.

"So, where to next?" He asks Ivory while the others scrap.

"Well, I think the Zoras' have one of the stones."

"Oh, yah!" The twenty-four year old perks up at the thought. "Link is going to get engaged, right? To that fish chick?"

"Right!" Ivory smiles along with him. "But for some reason, maybe because she's a Sage, they can't get married."

"Imagine the blasphemy," June cries, falling across their laps. "Their children would have been sins of nature… Besides, I ship Link with Malon."

"Zelink for life!" Farisha shouts from somewhere in the kitchen.

"No!" Everyone in front of the television flinches at Georgia's shout. "Link and Dark Link belong together!"

"Never!"

Ivory shake her head, brushing her shoulder length hair behind her ear. "I'm more of an own character fan myself."

"I'm not a fan of Legend of Zelda," Tristan admits, earning gasps from every woman in the house. "Minecraft's more my thing."

"Blasphemy!" June groans, flicking the boy's forehead. "Be gone you hater of goodness and shipping fodder!"

"Be gone, hater!" Georgia shouts, running in and whacking him with a pillow. Ferisha follow suit, leaving Ivory to scoop up the remote controller and start playing.

"So," Ferisha asks, sitting down on her pillow and opening the pop she grabbed from the kitchen. "Favourite Sage, anyone?"

"Saria," Ivory answer's straight away.

"She's a Sage?" Tristan asks.

"Duh," Ferisha states. The woman rolls her eyes and taking a sip of pop. "Why else would they spend that long on one chick? The Sages are Saria, that leader-of-the-Gorons guy, Princess Ruto, Nabooru the slut, an old man who traps Link in a Temple for seven years, Impa, and the leader Princess Zelda."

"Wait," Tristan puts out his hands in a stop motion. "Hold up, explain this to me."

"Saria," Ivory explains, "is Link's childhood friend."

"I got that," Tristan stats rudely.

"Shut the f*** up and let us finish," Farisha snaps. As he whimpers, the orange hair girl gives an evil smile. "Good. So, Saria is the Sage of the Forest. She stays a kid her entire life, never grows up. Sort of like Peter Pan, except the kid cannot leave Neverland under any circumstance or she dies.

"Next up is my favourite Sage, the guy who rules over the rock people."

"Darunia," June speaks up from across the couch.

"Right, Darunia, the Sage of Fire. Did you see the muscles on that guy? Anyways, he sacrifices himself for his people and becomes a Sage for his efforts; probably the least violent death in the game by this point.

"Next is the whiney a** b****, Princess Ruto. She grows up to be a f***** hot woman, but her personality doesn't change one f***** bit. She annoys the h*** out of me, if you can't tell. It could just be because she's the Sage of Water. Nobody, in the history of ever, ever said they liked the water temple, but I digress.

"Nabooru the slut is the Sage of Spirit. Not only has she turned her back on Ganondorf, but she is sneaking into the Spirit Temple for something you need. In exchange for helping her, although it never actually happens because the idiot gets kidnapped, Nabooru promises hero boy 'something great' if he helps her.

"Then comes Impa, Sage of Shadow and Zelda's handmaiden. She is one tough a** b****, but is forced to play bodyguard to the whiney snot because that's apparently what happens. After feeling extremely intimidated by her once, she becomes completely useless.

"And finally, Zel-"

"Don't forget about Rauru," Georgia butts in. She turns to Tristan. "Nabooru is actually my favourite, probably because she has the guts to go against thousands of years of teachings and be herself. Rauru, on the other hand, is a perverted old man who spent his life building a temple to hide the Triforce, and his afterlife watching a sleeping young boy grow into an adult."

"Don't f***** butt in when I-"

"Impa is my favourite," June sighs. "How she can feel so strongly for something she believes in is amazing. How she devotes her life to the Royal Family is something I wish to do one day."

"What the f*** guys? I'm still-"

"And Zelda is a whiney, snivel nose brat," Georgia finishes, cutting off Farisha again. "She spends all her life being a princess and when daddy didn't listen to her _one_ time she ropes in Link to help her out. I don't want to believe some stupid princess could be the leader of the Sages. In fact, I believe Sheik is actually the leader of the Sages. Because of whatever voodoo went on behind the scenes to make them one person, Zelda is by default leader. Even if she does grow up more mature than Link, I can't believe the witch would send him back in time at the -"

All girls shove her mouth closed, forcing Georgia to lie on her back. The three girls keep her pinned down, June going as far as to sit on her. Ivory leans in close, "Don't spoil it too much for him, 'kay?"

Georgia nods, licking Farisha's hand before it leaves her mouth. The two end up back wrestling again, the other three shaking their heads. Ivory makes her way into the kitchen, craving a soda. To her disappointment, nothing resembling a soda is in the fridge. The woman glances outside, than to the fridge. Outside. Fridge. She nods, making up her mind.

"I'm going to head out for a grocery run before it gets dark," Ivory says, telling the people in the living room. "Want me to get anything while I'm out?"

"Cookies!" Georgia cries from the floor.

"I'm good," Tristan says. Farisha shakes her head 'no', pinning the bucking Georgia down harder.

"Some Iced Tea would be nice," June says. "Please?"

"No problem," Ivory calls. "I should be back in twenty. If not, I'm either dead or mugged, or both."

"Okay! Have fun!" Farisha calls before the door slams.

Ivory walks down the drive way, running shoes bouncing with each step. She smiles at the orange and blue sky, as if an early twilight is descending on this speck of the world. Relishing in the cool, nighttime air, the dirty blonde closes her blue eyes and breathes in deeply. She is glad to be away from the chaos for a few minutes, even if the chaos of friends is better than the chaos of exam week the week before. Her short sleeve shirt isn't enough to protect from the wind, unlike her black yoga pants. With a shiver, she goes to open her eyes.

Then the world crashes down on her. It is sudden and surprising, so much so that her eyes close again. Still, fighting through the slowly building, weighting pain Ivory opens her eyes. Blue rushes past her, faster and faster. It feels as though she is being crushed inwards, as well as dropped down. This new, frightening experience has the girl going by her 'wounded' instinct, curling up into a ball. As the crushing and falling sensation builds, her shirt starts to lift over her head. She is in darkness, and then her eyes close as the pain picks up a notch.

Just as sudden, the crushing feeling stops. Ivory's lungs expand, gasping at sweet air. Her fingers clench, but something feels wrong when they do. She tucks in harder, opening her eyes to see darkness, but it really is her navy-blue t-shirt. Ivory looks at the light through her shirt, it moves a little higher every second. That is when she realizes that while the crushing feeling stopped, the falling feeling didn't.

And just like that she is falling at high speeds again.

Trying to gasp for breath, the woman pants and closes her eyes. Really, she never thought that this is how it wound end. Airplane accident: sure, happens to the best of us. Undersea diving expedition gone wrong: well, all those shark movies did warn her. Free falling, though, was never on her list of things to experience. And as much as she really wants it to end, she still has eight people on her 'I want to say thank you to…' list that she needs to thank in her head.

With four people left her decent slows slightly, not that she notices. It keeps slowing, so much so that when she is on the second to last person she stops moving with an echoed oomph. Internally cheering at her living state, Ivory pokes open an eye. Navy-blue is all that can be seen, so the blue eyes girl flails until she drags her head through the hole in her shirt. A groan from underneath her has her body tensing, but she freezes at the sight of tall, dark skinned females all staring at her. They form a circle, having Ivory stare eyes wide.

Another groan, Ivory look down to see a boy with baby fat around his cheeks face down in dry, light brown dirt. He looks young, but the same height as what she feels. Trying to tamper down her panic, the girl looks at her small body, barely big enough to call her t-shirt short sleeved. She looks into one girl's amber eyes to see her reflection.

Oh my gosh, I have baby fat; Ivory internally cries at the thing that took her years to rid. In her shock her eyes gloss over in tears, to which some of the woman around her start freaking out over. The amber eyes girl's face scrunches up in confusion.

Ivory then starts rambling to herself in shock. Of all the things to happen in the last however many minutes, why am I crying over new baby fat? Wait, if I have baby fat, does that mean I'm- oh no. Oh, gosh no! Don't tell me I am-

"Get off of our prince right now!" Two wrinkly hands grab Ivory and throw her to the side. She struggle hold back tears as her knees and elbows scrape across the ground. "Are you alright, our lord?"

Ivory sits there, huddling into her knees and hold back tears. Her arms bleed onto her black pants, she is hot, and has no idea where she is or who these people are. The dirty blonde girl would normally go and say something to whoever pushed her, but as of now her sanity is slowly breaking apart. It is finally coming clear to her what she probably looks like.

After a few moments a woman, one of the ones who circled her, kneels right in front of Ivory's shaking form. The woman has a soothing, low voice that has Ivory looking up, "Sweetheart?"

Meeting her brown eyes, Ivory shakes harder in an attempt to hold herself together.

"Are you alright?" the woman asks. Her concerned voice carries through the purple scarf covering her mouth, echoing in the ears of the nearby females.

Ivory slow shakes her head, 'no'.

Another woman comes up, dressed in similar clothing as the one kneeling down. "What is a young girl like you doing falling from the sky?"

With that, Ivory breaks into tears. She doesn't care or notice how the two woman share panicking looks; Ivory just folds deeper into herself. To her, it doesn't matter that these scantily clad woman look like the Gerudo women from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Nor does it matter that the boy she landed on is being called their lord, which may indicate to him being the villain Ganondorf. The biome differences from a populated, tree filled city to a dry desert does not concern her yet either. What bothers Ivory is the fact that she is twenty years old and looks like she's in elementary school. In her new, younger body Ivory cries herself out; her mind choosing to focus on one topic at a time.

When there are no more tears left, her mind accepts the fact that she is a child. It accepts that she is somewhere new – whether because of a mental breakdown or kidnapping, she doesn't know. With this new, accepting attitude, the girl grasps the brown eyes woman's hand with both her slightly chubby ones. A childlike determination sets in and Ivory becomes slightly excited for her new adventure.

And if the going gets tough, Ivory thinks to herself, than I can find a corner to have a pity cry in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Kirby, or Minecraft<strong>


End file.
